


Named

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Podfic Available, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Their Eddie was a man of words. He made his living with them and never lacked for the right thing to say.





	Named

Their Eddie was a man of words. He made his living with them and never lacked for the right thing to say.

Venom loved that about him, but then Venom loved a lot of things about him.

But their favorite had to be when Eddie used all his words to give them names.

_Starshine_ , said soft with sleep in the mornings.

_Darling_ , huffed with exasperation as Venom tried to sneak the last square of chocolate.

_Love_ , whispered reverently as they fell asleep wrapped together body and soul.

Venom was not made for words. They were not natural to a race who communicated by exchanging thoughts.

The only name they could give him back was his own: **Eddie** , filled with as much of their love and devotion as the two simple syllables could hold.

It seemed so little in return for all the wonderful names Eddie gave them, but they hoped it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic at: https://soundcloud.com/meredith-allan/named


End file.
